Beautiful
by princeaki
Summary: Mori and Hunny went to college. They kept in contact for a year, but they got in a huge fight, over something neither could control and haven't spoken since. One night when he's out with friends, Mori comes across a curious blonde with angelic brown eyes who goes by BunBun. Who is this blonde? Will Mori and Hunny meet again? Will Mori's love life turn for the better?
1. BunBun

"Come on man, you got to go get some ladies. Prove that stereotypes are lies man." says a brunette.  
"Hey! I doubt every girl out there believes that!" replies Mori.  
The group just laughs and the brunette drags Mori to the dance floor.  
"Start chatting man," he turns to a blonde chick with big boobs beside him, "Hey sexy, how you doin'?"  
"Brandon! Don't leave me alone...damn it."  
Mori sighs and gives into Brandon's requests. Wondering around the club they wound up going to, he smiles politely at some women, and men, because damn, some of them were pretty men. He had accepted the fact he was gay. Though the only person he's ever told was Hunny. He missed Hunny.  
While he was lost in thought, he bumped into a blonde man with his hair in a low ponytail.  
"S-sorry!" Mori exclaims.  
"It's my fault! Excuse me..." the blonde slows as he looks up at Mori. The tall man's spiked hair and well-dressed look caught him off guard.  
"I-I insist. Damn...I made you spill your drink even," Mori says, running a hand through his hair, obviously flustered. He becomes confused when the blonde laughs.  
"It's fine! I can get a new one. Unless you can buy me one?"  
Mori smiles, "I guess that's fair."  
"Come on."  
He's fucking gorgeous, god damn, Mori thought. The blonde looked familiar, but he couldn't place it. He sees some other men flirting with the blonde, and smirks. Some of these guys are really pissing off their new-found girlfriends.  
"Champagne dream please," the blonde says to the bartender.  
Mori hands the tender the money, and smiles at the blonde.  
"Thank you, Spike."  
"Spike?"  
"Your hair."  
"Oh."  
"Here's my number, call me sometime, yeah?"  
"Sure."  
And with that, the blonde scurried off with his drink after handing Mori a card. The card read "BunBun" on it, with the number. Mori smiled, and decided tonight wasn't so bad. He hesitated to go back to the guys right now though. He questions their acceptance of the gay community, so he goes around and flirts a little bit to get a couple of girl's numbers he's never going to call. He goes back to the guys, only half way pretending to be proud.  
"Got some numbers. I'm exhausted, so I'm going to go now, okay?"  
Everyone's too busy to really care, a couple nod at Mori, so he just leaves. He heads home, thoughts full of the mysterious "BunBun". He tries not to get his hopes up too much as he goes to bed that night, full intent on calling him the next day. He falls asleep to memories of a different blonde that left his life.


	2. Coffee, Maybe?

"Fuck. I have to call him some time..." Mori mumbles to his self as he looks at the clock.  
It was noon the next day, and he'd been avoiding calling. He wasn't sure what to ask, what to say. He wondered if he should call the twins. Instead he looks up a place or two in town, and decides on coffee.  
_It's simple. Not asking for much. Right?_  
He dials the number.  
"Hello~?" replies a chirpy voice.  
"U-uhm...hi. Is this...BunBun?"  
"It is~ May I ask who's calling?"  
"It's uh, Spike. I spilled your drink on accident?"  
"Ooooh~ Hi there. I wasn't actually expecting a call."  
"I wasn't expecting _to_ call," he chuckles.  
There was a giggle on the other end, "Well that's different."  
"I was wondering...uh, if you wanted to go out for coffee sometime...?"  
"Sure, how about later today? I'm kind of bored..." Mori could hear the pout in the other's voice.  
"Why not? What time~?"  
"Oh how about...3?"  
"Okay," Mori tells the other where exactly the place is, and they exchange goodbyes before he hangs up the phone.  
"Good fucking god, I have myself a date..." he murmurs after a little bit. He jumps up immediately and checks his self in the mirror. He runs to jump in the shower.

At three Mori is standing outside of the shop, nervously rocking on his heels. He's dressed semi-casually with a button down shirt on and some jeans. He eyes the crowds passing on the street, checking his watch every now and then. He soon sees the blond walking up the sidewalk in some white pants and a pink off-the-shoulder top, and waves, a smile spreading across his face.  
"Hi there, Spike~" says Bun.  
"Hi, come in, I made them reserve a table," he says, holding open the door.  
"Thank you," the other chirps happily, going inside.  
They sit down, and Bun observes the other, tilting his head. Mori attempts not to look at the other, his face pink.  
"I must apologize...I haven't been on a date in a while..." Mori mumbles, "I'm sorry if I mess anything up..."  
Bun giggles, "It's okay. Let's start with our names at least, hm?"  
"Ah, yes, that is a good idea...My name is Mori."  
The blond smiles, "You can call me Nozuka when you're not calling me Bunbun~"  
Mori nods, blushing slightly, not really sure where to take this. Bun watches him with interest.  
"You know, every guy I've given my number to only ever wants one thing," he says.  
Mori looks at him and blushes, shaking his head, "I don't want that, no. I only want to get to know you."  
"And I admire you for that, you're very much a gentleman. So why in the world would you go to a club like that?"  
"My friends...they kind of dragged me there. I usually go to the ones downtown."  
"I do too, I was just searching for adventure~"  
Mori smiles, enjoying the small talk, "How come I've never seen you before then?"  
"Probably because I only just moved here a couple weeks ago."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah, I came for work."  
"The place I work at is hiring, if...you want?"  
Bun giggles, "Want to watch me all day?"  
Mori blushes harshly, "N-no I just-"  
"It's okay!" the other laughs, "Where do you work?"  
"I work for one of the nicer bars in town, as a bouncer."  
"A bouncer? Well that's some stereotype, the big mysterious guy guarding a place."  
Mori smiles, "I'm not really that mysterious..."  
"Oh but you look it, and I like that."  
They continue the idle chat through out the date. Mori pays for their drinks, and Bun happily sways back and forth.  
"Today was fun, thank you," Bun giggles.  
"You're welcome."  
"Let's do it again some time. I'll call you later," he says, wiggling at the thought.  
"I can give you the info about my work place too."  
"Oh yes, that would be great~!"  
Mori smiles, and blushes when the other leans up to give him a peck on the cheek.  
"I gotta go now~! I'll talk to you later Spike~!"  
Mori chuckles, "Okay. Bye Bun~"  
He watches the blond skip away, touching the spot where he kissed his cheek. He wonders where the blond had to go as he turns to head home.


End file.
